


Almost

by draguar



Series: The best wingman ever [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually you don't do morning but for once you did (and it's awkward).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

You wake up in an awkward position. One arm completely death curl under your belly and the other out of the bed, hanging heavely. Your face isn't burried in a pillow but in your messy hair. And you're cold. For some reason there are no sheets around you, just the freezing air who send shivers in your naked body. Slightly, you shifted on your side and a breath of relief escape when your arm is finally free. Your eyes are still closed for now. You don't want to really wake up, sleeping is much interesting. But you're still cold and patting the bed over you for reach the cover is useless. This little shit seems to be gone. There are always a traitor in bed.  
  
Finally you cracked one eye open and it's not the sun who bother you but someone. The entiere situation found her source when you see the blonde hair at the top of a small form covered by your green sheets. Fuck ! There's a girl in your bed and you don't know who she is. You have one methode for treat one night stand  but since you're at home, the runaway is impossible. Fuck you, you and you're stupidity. You're not even feel so drunk. Just sligthly dizzy. Probably is once again because of your weakness. You're weak for pretty girl and you bet she is. You tempted to pull the cover and check but your courage is gone away and you're not sure he'll return. At least not before the girl disappeared. Finally, you decide to make a strategic retreat. In the kitchen, you can do as if there was no girl in your bed.  
  
When she emerged there's a warm feeling who float in your stomach. No butterflies but maybe sparklings. You don't know who's the worst. She wears a hoodie obviously stolen in your closet and when she climb on a stool behind the kitchen counter you see a part of a purple underwear. Not because your stare at her. It's just a chance if your eyes notice that. The girl seems slightly upset, her nose scrunch in reflection. Awkwardly, you clean your throat.  
  
« - Hm coffee ? »  
  
She seems suddenly recognize your presence and one moment you considere the fact that she doesn't see you before now. It's definitely that because she look at you with confusion before slap her forehead.  
  
« - Fuck ! I did it again. »  
\- You mean fuck ? Because yeah thanks to me. »  
  
You said that for light up the mood. It's a terrible joke. It's not for no reason you runaway usually. You don't do morning, it's always too strange. The girls smile but you assumed it's only pitty. When she's stretch in a moan who definitely sounds good you notice hickeys in her waist and bruised in her tights. Seriously what's happened that night ?  
  
« - I'm sorry. I moved so often that I thought I was home. »  
  
You raised up an eyebrow. This girl is definitely something.  
  
« - And maybe I'm a bit smashed. I hope you don't mind... I mean. I hope I don't bother you. For the sweathshirt. And the attitude. I also forget your name... Sorry, I'm rambling. »  
  
You smiled and it's...strange. You don't smile like that.  
  
« - Coffee ? »  
  
You don't trust you for saying something else. Your mind is a mess so no little chat for now. The blonde just smile and node and shit why everything is so comfy and at the same time so nerve racking ? The girl get her coffee and take several sips grumbling every time about the heat but still continues to drink. You think she's adorable and the thought scares you because, hell, it's just stupid. Burn your tongue isn't cute. You clear your throat to gain her attention and oh boy it's a bad idea. Now she stare at you and her eyes are so blue. Without realizing you lean a little to get a better view  and you're pretty sure there's a few silver flakes in her iris. There also is a scar on the bridge of her nose. And her lips... You jump when she laughs behind her cup. You wanted to kiss her. She knows and even you have to admit it.  
  
« - Sorry.  
\- And so I am.  
\- For...for what? »  
  
She raises a hand to your cheek and her skin is warm of her mug abandoned on the counter. Her lips twisted slightly when you shudder under her fingers and you know what will happen. She will kiss you and like you doesn't remember that night, it's the first time. And god what a first time. The word 'Almost' floats in your head because of course it was too good to be true. At the last minute, a loud bang resounds in the flat and the girl fall off her stool in surprise. She's still on the ground when Aden comes, smiling and his hair still wet from shower. You love this kid, really, but now you want to murder him.  
  
« - Oopsy. I didn't know you had a guest. Sorry. »  
  
He doesn't look sorry at all. He smirk at you before kneeling next to the girl with a charming smile to help her to raise. He's thirteen and he's doing better than you. You can't even say you taught him everything, he's a natural.  
  
« - I hope you didn't hurt.  
\- No it's okay.  
\- Good ! For once Lexa brings someone home... »  
  
It's your call to cut him.  
  
« - Aden, shut up !  
\- What ? I'm just making conversation with...  
\- Clarke.  
\- Clarke. Cool name. I'm Aden. Nice to meet you. »  
  
Clarke seems puzzled but doesn't comment. She just sits and take her coffee while Aden steals in your fridge.  
  
« - Tell me, Aden, you don't have school ? »  
  
He laughed, loud, before stopping with a curious glare at Clarke.  
  
« - Oh you're serious. Nah, school is boring. I'm a better student by myself. Beside we going to the museum this afternoon. Come with us ? »  
  
Seriously ? Five minutes and he's already asked her on a date ? Clarke seems a little embarrassed and you, you just want to hide behind the counter.  
  
« - I'm... I'm sorry Aden but I have things to do today.  
\- Yeah, things to do. I see... »  
  
You don't even know how you feel about that. It's probably for the best that she said no but there's a bit of disappointment in your stomach. You quickly recovered, there's no time for that feeling because Clarke is just a one night stand. So you break the ice.  
  
« - Breakfast before you go ? »  
  
And you don't notice Clarke's sheepish look but it doesn't escape to Aden who smiling, so full of pride at the thought of his next plan.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I really write in english. Sorry for the errors. Hope you enjoy at least a little.  
> Come say hi if you feel it : http://getbackthatgoodbye.tumblr.com/


End file.
